1. Field of Invention
This invention belongs to the field of water economizer systems and more specifically for residential water-closets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A review of the prior art has revealed the following patents:
CA 1,045,307, Raz, Feb. 2, 1979, an aspect of this invention was to transform a standard water closet into a water-closet permitting the utilization of a predetermined water quantity during the flushing operation. This system permits a relatively stable outflow of water during the flushing operation. PA1 CA 2,099,199, Sweeny, Dec. 26, 1994, shows a second tank inside the principal tank of a water-closet. This second tank permits water economy according to the displacement of a partition wall. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,600, Mayes, Dec. 19, 1977, illustrates a new partition wall that is placed in a water-closet tank to limit the water quantity used during a water flush. The quantity of water used may be selected as a minimal quantity or as a maximal quantity by means of a selector that opens or closes a check-valve located on the new partition wall. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,895, Thompson, Nov. 30, 1978, shows a system wherein a partition wall is installed inside a water-closet tank to allow the use of a reduced quantity of water when flushing. A complex mechanism controls this system to permit the utilization of a greater water quantity for the greater needs. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,985, Joshi et al., Feb. 2, 1979, reveals a system which divides the principal water-closet tank into two distinct compartments by means of a partition wall of a closed container. A magnetic control permits a communicating opening between the two compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,737, Weenzel, Oct. 16, 1981, shows a system dividing a water-closet tank into three distinct compartments by partition walls. Direct or non-direct communication joins each compartment to control the quantity of liquid used during flushes. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,180, Figeroid, Nov. 26, 1991, illustrates a system comprising a tank within a principal water-closet tank. This tank is open on top and has an opening at its base permitting the liquid communication with the main tank of the water closet. A complex mechanism tied to the lever arm of the handle of the flush allows to open or obstruct the access to the opening located at the base of the tank. It is possible with this system to use a little or a big quantity of water, by depressing the handle of the flush more or less.